onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Nebutori
In anticipation of Nebutori becoming a solo boss... Participation Rewards Boss Alternate Formats Nebutori first appeared in the 2nd Fight for Your Cub support event. Biography 1= How I yearned for those times. My husband was still just a bushi, and every time he came to see father, I would hide behind the screen, covertly looking. Ah, the him of the past, so young, so handsome. Perhaps only goddesses from above were fit for him. If not for that night when he secretly came to the courtyard, letting me hear his confession, I would never have believed that he'd fall in love with me. But father opposed our marriage. Not long after, father died from a sudden ilnness, and noone could get in the way of our marriage, perhaps this was the will of heaven. |-|2= My husband came to me less and less. My maid told me that he took another wife. I don't blame him, it's been so many years, yet I couldn't birth a single child for him. His status was not like before, he couldn't do without an inheritor. In just a few days, it will be 10 years since we pledged our love to each other, my husband with definitely come and stay with me, won't he? |-|3= It's been a long time since I've seen my husband. But my love for him stays unchanged. An old magician from Kyoto told me, if I lose my love, I will sink into a hell of hatred and tears. Before he left, he left me a tanuki as a present. My maid despised that tanuki, telling me to not get near it. "Tanuki are bad luck, mistress. When your father passed away, there was also a tanuki by his side." Ah, speaking of the tanuki, where did it go? I'm so sleepy...... ah~~~ haa~~~ |-|4= Recently my body has become a bit strange. My head became very heavy, and my legs were swollen, it's a bit hard to stand. My face, did it change as well? Tell me, will my husband still recognize me when he comes again. Where's the mirror? I want to look at the mirror. Ah, since when did this room become so old? And the courtyard was also not tidied for a long time, where did the maid go? I quickly became tired. No use thinking so much, let me sleep. |-|5= I woke up at night again, how long did I sleep this time. Several days, or months? Why was there not a single person around? My dear! I called out my husband's name. No answer, there was only the sound of insect chirps. My head felt so heavy, and everything blurred before me. How did the house change like this? The hall are so narrow, the doors so small, and the walls fall down with a touch. I'm so hungry...... I finally found you, my husband. My husband slept on the bed, facing away from me. The taste of blood and flesh lingered in my mouth, and an inexplicable scent drifted into my nose. I was so hungry I trembled. Eat something. Become full then sleep. A voice told me inside my head.